Wheelchairs comprise a rear axle for the rear wheels which can limit the applications in which the chairs are employed, and also force certain constructional restrictions on the wheelchair.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,893 discloses a wheelchair frame assembly comprising a number of frame components which, whilst eliminating the wheelchair rear axle, is relatively complex to form and can result in a heavier frame weight.
A reference herein to a prior art document is not an admission that the document forms a part of the common general knowledge of a person of ordinary skill in the art in Australia or elsewhere.